guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Soren (Books)
: Soren is the main character in the series. He is a barn owl, or Tyto Alba. History ''The Capture : In ''The Capture Soren is in a nest with his parents, Noctus and Marilla, and his brother Kludd. Soon his sister is born, and named Eglantine. When Soren's parents go off hunting, he gets pushed out of the nest by his obnoxious brother, and falls to the Tyto forest floor. He gets taken away by a mysterious owl from St. Aegolius's School for Orphaned owls. : When Soren arrives at St. Aggies, he meets a small Elf Owl named Gylfie. He and Gylfie become friends fast, and make plans together to resist St. Aggies' moon blinking. Soren gets assigned to work in the peletorium, but later moves. He and Gylfie find out that there is another owl that isn't moon blinked named Hortense. Hortense was from Ambala and was actually an adult animal. She was giving unhatched eggs to eagles to bring back to Ambala. Soren and Gylfie watched her get killed by a St. Aggies patrol. : Soren finds out that an adult owl from St. Aggies named Grimble isn't moon blinked either. Grimble helps Soren and Gylfie learn to fly and escape, and is killed in the process. After Soren escapes he lands on a tree to meet a Great Gray owl named Twilight. He tells them that he is going on a journey to find The Great Ga'Hoole tree, and they agree to go with him. Along the way they go to Kuneer and Tyto to see if Gylfie and Soren's parents are alive, and neither pair could be found, but Soren's nest maid Mrs. Plithiver is found, and comes along. In Kuneer the owls find a Burrowing Owl named Digger, who's brother was eaten by someone from St. Aggies. They were attacked by a St. Aggies patrol, and the four owls defeat the patrol, killing Jatt and Jutt. At the end Digger also agrees to come along with them. ''The Journey : Soren and his friends continue their journey to The Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The band of owls get caught up in The Beaks, being caught in the mirage pool, becoming all full of themselves. Mrs. Plithiver pulls it together, and the journey continues. The band flies over the Sea of Hoolemere, where the Ga'Hoole Tree is, and ends up in the ice narrows. They meet some puffins that tell them they should go on the day of no wind, which they do. Eventually they make it to the island that holds The Great Ga'Hoole Tree. : Soren, Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight soon find out that they will be divided into different chaws. Soren hoped that he wasn't in a chaw with an obnoxious owl named Otulissa, but he was. He was in the double chaw. The weather chaw, which was lead by Ezylryb, and Colliering, which was lead by Bubo. After a while, Soren gets used to his chaw, and makes two friends named Martin and Ruby. Also, loads of baby owlets are found on the ground, and the Tracking and Search and Rescue chaws go out to retrieve them. Twilight and Digger, who were in the chaws, find Soren's missing sister Eglantine! : Eglantine was in a trans state for a while, blabbering on and on about how Tytos were the greatest owls. When Trader Mags comes, Soren buys a medicine that will help cure Eglantine. The medicine works, and Soren is overjoyed when Eglantine remembers him. Then he finds out Ezylryb is missing. Ezylryb went along to rescue the chicks, and never returned. Soren was very disappointed when he heard that, and was determined to find his teacher. The Rescue'' : Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Barn Owls Category:The Capture characters